Gracias
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Quería agradecerle de algún modo, sin lugar a dudas Lixto Amagi le había ayudado desde que se conocieron.


waaaaa -corre en circulos- ¿alguien que me diga por que no puedo escribir yaoi?

D: TT-TT

ok dejando mis dramas, les traigo este Drabble, me gusto mucho *o* disfrute escribirlo, digo Luchia realmente debia agradecer, siempre tuvo a Lixto a su lado :3, me eh estado reencontrando con mis primeros animes que vi, mermaid melody fue como el 10 XDDD

Espero les guste.

* * *

Quería agradecerle de algún modo, sin lugar a dudas Lixto Amagi le había ayudado desde que se conocieron. Desde aquella primera vez, en la que termino chocando con él mientras lloraba la partida de Kaito, donde le regalo entradas a uno de sus conciertos. La sorpresa que se llevo al verlo aparecer en una entrevista por televisión. Y los jaloneos de Hanon preguntando el cómo y cuándo le había conocido.

Recordar aquella primera platica formal, después de aquel concierto. Aquellas palabras " Cuando cantes, deberías tener a alguien a alguien a quien cantar, le da pasión a tu canto, entona una canción sanadora para los que están cansados, una canción de ánimo para los descorazonados". Si sin duda esa palabras eran ciertas para ti, ya sabía que el canto de la sirenas ayudaba a curar los corazones

La vez que la consoló por la falta de recuerdos de Kaito a su regreso en aquel puente e invito a tomar té a su casa, por pura casualidad, resulto que la hermana de Lixto, Mikaru había rescatado a un joven, y resulto ser Kaito, la escena que veía fue demasiado. El colgante en el cuello de Mikaru. Aquel que había prometido cuidar y tener siempre. Saliste de la casa sin decir palabra alguna.

Si, Lixto Amagi la había ayudado en demasiadas ocasiones, siempre había tratado de animarla, de una u otra forma, y ella jamás había agradecido como era debido. Debía hacerlo, ahora que todo ya estaba en paz en el océano. Ahora que finalmente todo era paz, ahora que Kaito estaba de vuelta a su lado.

Luchia debía agradecer toda la ayuda a aquel director de orquesta. Pero aun no tenía idea de cómo y eso la tenía un poco preocupada.

-Luchia… Luchia espabila- trataba de llamar la atención Hanon

-Señorita Luchia salga de su mundo de ensueño- decía el pequeño pingüino

-Ah ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- respondió Luchia al salir de sus pensamientos

-¿estás bien Luchia?- pregunto Lina

-Ah sí- respondió la sirena de la perla rosa

En eso llego Kaito.

-Hola

-Hola Kaito- dijeron dos de las tres princesas sirenas.

Kaito observo a su novia Luchia y se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué tienes Luchia?- dijo preocupado el surfista

-Le hemos estado preguntando pero no dice nada- respondió Hippo

-Déjenme solo con ella- pidió

Las princesas de las perlas verde y aguamarina se marcharon llevándose al pequeño pingüino a rastras.

-Luchia ¿Qué tienes?

Luchia alzó un poco su vista para ver al chico.

-Kaito- dijo con voz leve- me siento muy mal por Lixto, me ayudo mucho en tu ausencia y jamás se lo eh agradecido de la manera correcta

Kaito la abrazo.

-Luchia

La chica se aferro a ese abrazo

-Kaito

-Luchia, Lixto me dijo en una ocasión que cuando recién se conocieron el te pidió que alguna vez le cantaras, ¿Por qué no haces eso?

-Kaito!- dijo feliz la rubia- Me dejarías hacerlo

-Claro, no es nada grave. Así que quita esa cara

Luchia le sonrio.

Al día siguiente Luchia salió con dirección a casa de la familia Amagi. Toco el timbre de la gran mansión. Saludo a Lixto por el interfon y le abrieron las puertas.

-Luchia- dijo feliz el director de orquesta- ¿a que debemos tu agradable visita?

-Hola Lixto, yo venía a darle un obsequio

Esas palabras desconcentraron al músico

-Quería agradecerle todo lo que me ayudo en el pasado y aunque sé que ahora es feliz con la pequeña Mikaru, yo no puedo seguir

Lixto le sonrió

-¿Quieres un poco de té?- pregunto amablemente. Luchia asintió

Al poco rato Lixto regreso con una bandeja, dos finas tazas de porcelana y una jarra igual de fina porcelana con la bebida. Le sirvió a la chica y a él.

-Recuerda que cuando fui a su primer concierto y pase a saludarlo, me dijo que le gustaría oírme cantar- el músico asintió- Me gustaría intentarlo

Lixto se sorprendió al ver a la chica levantarse, poner sus manos en el pecho y empezar a cantar.

N/A: inserten Legend of mermaid

Al finalizar la canción Lixto la miraba con una sonrisa, mientras Luchia estaba sonrojada.

-Onee-chan cantas muy bonito- dijo una pequeña niña de medios rojizos, medio castaños.

-Mikaru- dijo sorprendida Luchia.- muchas gracias

-Luchia- hablo finalmente Lixto- Gracias

La princesa de la perla rosa sonrió dulcemente.

-De nada.

* * *

¿RW?

Es mi primer fic de MMPPP


End file.
